This invention relates to truck boxes, more particularly, the invention relates to trunks for mounting to pickup trucks.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel trunk having horizontally slidable cover with the box adapted to be mounted to the back of a pickup truck and the cover is slidable to either side of the box and truck over the top of the sides of the truck for opening the box.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel trunk for mounting to the back of a pickup truck which can be opened and closed without interfering with the mounting of a fifth wheeler type camper which may be mounted to the truck.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel trunk for mounting to the back of a pickup truck which can be opened from either side.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: